


Afterglow

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Series: Bloodlines [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Missionary Position, Post-Coital Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: After Thace and Ulaz are rescued by the Paladins, they finally have some time alone together to make love after their long separation.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Set after chapter 7 of Bloodlines.
> 
> ABO dynamics inspired by Sinfultrails/melodiouswanderer. Thace is an Alpha and Ulaz is an Omega. 
> 
> Another note: The ABO doesn't affect their personalities or society whatsoever. It's just about what reproductive parts they have.

“Goodnight,” Ulaz whispered in the darkness of the castle bedroom.

“Night,” Thace replied. Their bodies were tangled close together on the small bed, so it didn’t take much effort for Thace to close the distance between their faces and give him a kiss. It was an ordeal, however, to pull away and actually focus on going to sleep. Reuniting with Ulaz had been like a waking dream, and he wanted to savor every moment with him, knowing that it could be taken away all too suddenly. 

What was supposed to be one quick goodnight kiss turned into two or three, and then Ulaz’s lips were crashing into his and not letting go. Thace found himself holding Ulaz tighter in his arms, and grinding against his leg. Ulaz’s fangs carefully nipped at Thace’s bottom lip. Ulaz pulled back, with Thace’s lip between his teeth, and Thace let out a quiet gasp. 

Thace propped himself up on his elbow, breathing heavily. Ulaz’s hand trailed over Thace’s body, on top of the silk Altean robe. The cool fabric between his body and Ulaz’s touch was an electrifying sensation. He purred as Ulaz moved his hand down his hips, to the bulge that had formed at his groin. Ulaz palmed at it with mock curiosity as he said, “Mm, someone’s excited, aren’t we, Thace?”

Thace growled in his throat. “I can’t help it when you smell so good.” The scent of Ulaz’s arousal filled the room and overtook Thace’s senses. He’d been intoxicated by Ulaz’s scent from the moment they reunited, and that was just his normal scent. These pheromones, combined with Ulaz’s deep honeyed voice purring his name, was enough to drive Thace insane.

Then, Ulaz untied the belt of his robe and pulled it back, still wearing it draped over his shoulders, just displaying everything in between his neck and his knees. The pretty white markings on his chest almost glowed in the pale blue light of the castle. Thace’s eyes followed them down to Ulaz’s luscious thighs, spread apart to reveal his slit, glistening with fluid. He looked absolutely radiant, splayed out on the bed before him, only for Thace.

Thace could only sit back and admire for so long before he threw off his own robe and threw himself on top of Ulaz, kissing his neck and running his fingers through that fine velvety fur. He trailed kisses down Ulaz’s chest, and when he put his lips over Ulaz’s nipple and gave it a slight brush with his teeth, Ulaz cried out. Thace chuckled, and continued to tease Ulaz’s nipple, flicking his tongue over it and suckling it, while he pinched the other one with his fingers. Meanwhile, Ulaz was moaning as if there wasn’t only a thin wall separating them from Shiro’s room on one side and Kolivan’s on the other. Thace was enjoying hearing the sounds of his mate’s pleasure too much to tell him to quiet down, and as hot as it would be just to clasp his hand over Ulaz’s mouth, his hands had other plans. 

He moved his mouth onto the other nipple, and ran his hand down Ulaz’s chest to his groin. Claws retracted, his fingers teased Ulaz’s folds and clit, before slipping a single finger into Ulaz’s dripping wet slit. “Ah… aaaahhh!” Ulaz keened, and bucked up into his hand. 

“Looks like you’re excited too, hm?” Thace teased.

“Thace… please… I need you inside me,” Ulaz gasped. 

Thace eagerly positioned himself over Ulaz with his hips between Ulaz’s. Then, he pushed the tip of his cock into Ulaz’s waiting slit, immediately moaning at how warm and soft it felt around him. He eased into him all the way, then held still for a moment to let Ulaz adjust to his girth. He leaned down and lay with his chest pressed against Ulaz’s, and locked lips with him again as he slowly, slowly began to thrust into him. 

He felt the build-up almost instantly. It had been so long since he’d felt Ulaz’s arms holding him close, his lips taking him captive, and that sweet slit welcoming him with every thrust. He had spent decaphoebs longing for Ulaz to touch him like this again, and now that he had him, it was so much better than he remembered. This wasn’t the stolen kisses and supply closet quickies during their time undercover in the Empire. This wasn’t even their trysts as young initiates in the Blade base, hasty and fumbling in the dark. This was soft, slow, and sweet, deliberate, making love to his one and only mate.

Ulaz’s hands grabbed Thace’s ass and thighs, and his hips arched into him, urging him to speed up his pace. Thace wanted to keep ravishing him, torturing him a little even, but he didn’t feel like he would last much longer himself. He matched Ulaz’s rhythm, amazed at how perfectly their bodies moved with each other even after so much time apart. Thace tore his lips away from Ulaz’s and moved his mouth onto his neck so that he could nip at the sensitive skin there, and hear Ulaz’s wanton moans again as he neared his climax. 

Ulaz’s claws raked up Thace’s back in time with his thrusts. Thace angled his hips to press deeper into Ulaz. He was so close, so close…

“Oh, Thace! You feel so good, ah!” Ulaz’s breathy moans filled Thace’s ears.

“Ahhh, Ulaz!” Thace cried out, before it turned into an incoherent roar, and then finally he muffled his moans in Ulaz’s neck and bit down roughly. Thace’s muscles tightened and his toes curled as pleasure pulsed through his body, so intense that he saw stars. His cum flooded into Ulaz, and his knot expanded, stretching out Ulaz even further.

A moment later, he felt Ulaz’s slit clench around him, as Thace’s knot pushed him over the edge. “Thaaaace!” he screamed. Ulaz’s hands gripped the sheets and his hips arched up to thrust against Thace a few more times, before he relaxed back against the bed. Thace collapsed on top of him, his body going limp, completely spent and exhausted. 

Ulaz’s arms wrapped tightly around Thace. Their hot breaths fanned over each other’s faces as they wound down. Thace lazily nuzzled his face into the crook of Ulaz’s neck, and Ulaz’s nose rubbed along his forehead, while one of his hands came up to stroke Thace’s ears. The touch of his cool fingers was almost as pleasant as the orgasm itself. It was so soothing that Thace felt he might fall asleep right there, with his knot still locked into Ulaz, and he wouldn’t mind in the slightest. 

“You were amazing, my love…” Ulaz sighed drowsily.

“So were you,” Thace said. “I missed you so much…” He tilted his head up to look at Ulaz in his breathtaking afterglow, eyes gleaming, ear tips darkened with a blush, and a blissful smile on his lips. Thace kissed him and wondered how he was so lucky to end up with a man so beautiful, and to make it back to him after it seemed like the universe had tried to keep them apart at every turn. At last, they were safe on the castle, and they could be together like this for the first time in so long. 

Ulaz gently groomed Thace’s fur with his fingers while they waited for Thace’s knot to go down. In a few doboshes, Thace pulled his cock out of Ulaz’s slit. Ulaz sighed with relief as he’d been stretched out for a while. Thace picked up a tissue and wiped up the cum and fluid that dribbled out of Ulaz, and then nestled against Ulaz’s side. They resumed their sleeping position, cuddled close together with their arms wrapped around each other. Their foreheads bumped, and Thace smiled.

“Did I wear you out enough that you’ll go to sleep now?” Thace teased.

“Mmm… I think so.” Ulaz let out a yawn confirming that. 

Thace chuckled and rubbed Ulaz’s ears. “Go to sleep. You need your rest. Goodnight, Ulaz.”

“Night, Thace,” Ulaz murmured. Thace kissed Ulaz on the forehead, which earned him a purr in return. Ulaz closed his eyes and drifted off. In a moment, he was out cold. 

Thace’s body ached for sleep, but he kept his eyes open long enough to gaze at Ulaz’s peaceful face. This was all he had ever wanted, to become one with his mate forever.


End file.
